dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock It To Me
'#ShockItToMe '''is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of ''DC Super Hero Girls. Plot Lois Lane finds Leslie Willis is waiting for her at the school's journalism club room. Leslie offers writing a gossip column for the school newspaper, but Lois refuses because gossip columns are too mean. As Leslie is about to leave she sends an electric spark through a power socket into Lois's computer which shocks her. Leslie videos Lois getting jolted and spilling coffee on herself, and posts the video on the website MetropoVids. A montage plays featuring various characters having electrical equipment sparkle and malfunction around them, and electrical arcs directly shocking people, with Leslie's MetropoVids page gaining tens of millions of followers. Diana sees the team laugh at a video of Garth with an electrically-shocked starfish clinging to his face. She is surprised to hear that "the world of man" finds the suffering of others humorous. Lois passes Leslie on her way to the journalism club room, and when she touches the door handle Leslie fires a bolt of electricity at the handle which shocks Lois. The students in the hall laugh, while Diana looks at her friends with disapproval. At the mall, Leslie watches a crowded elevator rise, and laughs to herself when electricity starts crackling in her hand. Diana is nearby and hears screaming, then stops the plummeting elevator from crashing by catching it with the Lasso of Truth as Wonder Woman. The crowd cheers, but Leslie angrily accuses Wonder Woman of ruining her shot. Wonder Woman tells Leslie she thinks her videos are mean-spirited, and Leslie sarcastically recants, though Wonder Woman takes it as a genuine renunciation of the mean-spirited videos. Leslie announces in a video that she is retiring and handing over the channel to Livewire, who challenges the Super Hero Girls to try and stop her. A montage plays of Supergirl, Green Lantern, Zatanna, Batgirl, and Bumblebee trying to stop Livewire, but they each get beat, with humiliating videos of them posted on MetropoVids. Livewire stages a major event at Glen Morgen square and challenges the Super Hero Girls to come. The girls are too humiliated to fight her except Wonder Woman. When Wonder Woman gets beaten, the crowd gasps in dismay at her suffering. The girls come to her aid, and Livewire charges herself with electricity from the surrounding buildings, plunging Metropolis into a blackout while the crowd screams and scatters. Livewire finds herself out of electric charge when she tries attacking the girls a second time, and the crowd laughs at her and takes photos of her. She turns into a bolt of electricity and disappears into a cellphone. At home, Leslie finds that she now has zero followers on her MetropoVids website. Cast * Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Lois Lane * Mallory Low as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Jessica McKenna as Garth Bernstein/Aqualad * Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern * Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna Trivia *Although Jimmy, Babara-Ann, Barry and Shane appears in this episode, they do not have any lines. *The famous "Wilhelm Scream" can be heard, when Livewire charges herself with electricity from the surrounding buildings. *The title of the episode is a possible reference to the line "sock it to me" from the 1967 version of the Otis Redding song "Respect." It may also be a pun on the phrase itself, meaning "give it to me." ** The title is also similiar to the song "Give In to Me" from the 1991 Michael Jackson album, Dangerous. *Batgirl get kite and get thunder, is similiar to Benjamin Franklin. *This is the first time a character got a black eye Song * A Million Volts Gallery * Shock It To Me/Gallery Video Wonder Woman and The Bully DC Superhero Girls Cartoon Network DC Super Hero Girls Livewire's Mean Streak Cartoon Network UK ���� Category:Episodes